1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to home appliances and a system for managing the same, and particularly, to a system for managing home appliances using a network.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Electric appliances arranged at home (hereinafter, will be referred to as ‘home appliances’), e.g., a refrigerator, a washing machine, an air conditioner, and etc., perform their own functions, thereby providing a user's convenience. In recent years, the home appliances form a home network, and a user can control the home appliances from a remote place through the home network. Under such configuration, the home appliances can be turned on/off even when a user is not at home. However, such control of the home appliances through the home network is limited to the own functions of the home appliances.
A device management technique means a technique to provide functions such as a user custom setting, remote management and update, with respect to various types of home appliances. The device management technique may be used for the purpose of manufacturing a product, initially-setting a product after purchase, updating with respect to errors, remotely-controlling a product, and etc.
As an application program in the mobile communication field and a standardization technique with respect to the service field, techniques defined in Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) are being used. Such OMA deals with mobile web, web browsing, Digital Rights Management (DRM) solution, Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia, device management, mobile broadcast, mobile-related document standardization, and etc., in order to accelerate an interoperability of mobile data service. Especially, according to standardization with respect to a device management technique in the OMA, update of firmware, software download, new service, error correction, and etc., are performed in a wireless manner.